


The Clay

by Vilucha



Category: The Clay - Fandom, Wyszie
Genre: Gen, The Clay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilucha/pseuds/Vilucha





	The Clay

**Prologue:**

There was nothing stopping the 13 year old from running, but she felt frozen in place.

_And why not?_ She thought to herself. _I've spent enough time in this hellhole. I should have the will to leave any time I want._

Her mind swirled with reasons why she should leave. She was nudged by one of the other children, ready to make an escape.

“Come on Hannah. This is our only chance.” He whispered.

The guards were tall, and bulky, clad in armour. A pair walked past the alcove the children were hiding in. Each of the small children held their breath in fear as the guards made their way past. Suddenly, two of the other broke free of the group. The rest glanced to them, then they all followed. Hannah kept her eyes on the child she followed, squinting her eyes in the darkness. As they approached the edge of the enclosure, she saw how easily the leader jumped the chain fence. Then another, and another after that. She stopped at the barrier, and tugged the sleeve of the boy in front of her.

He turned to her, “All right, you go first, Hannah. I'll come up behind.”

“I don't know if I can make it,” she mumbled, putting a hand on the chain links, and darting her eyes around cautiously.

“I'll lift you,” he replied, kneeling down, and clasping his hands.

Hannah nodded, and put an uneasy foot in his hands. Quickly, he propelled her up, and over the fence before following quickly. As she landed on the other side, Hannah glanced around, but saw no sign of the other children. They had to make their own ways.

_A path of their own to follow,_ she thought.

The boy landed next to her with a thud, “Can you see any others?” He questioned, shaking a knot out of his leg.

“No, Daedalus, they are all gone,” Hannah responded.

“Good. They'll be fine.”

He started to move away, but Hannah grabbed his coat sleeve, “Wait. Where will you go?”

Daedalus shook his arm free, “Anywhere, but here, Hannah. You do the same.”

Without another word, he ran off. For a moment, Hannah felt alone, and worried, but only a moment. Following in her friend's direction, she ran off into the night. In the far distance there was city light shimmering like stars in a deep, black sky. She'd spent many nights looking at them through the buildings she had been kept in, and now she would see what lay within.

 


End file.
